drive_aheadfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Maps
In Drive Ahead!, maps are a key component in the game. All matches are played on a map, where players have to use the map's layout or structure to help them defeat enemies. Certain vehicles have an advantage when in use in certain maps, depending on it's specific traits. Maps are sometimes referred to as Arenas. There are many different kinds of maps, some seem quite normal, others are a spinning cage, some have UFOs and some have collapsible bridges. Below is a table showing each map, what kind of map they are and when they were released. Maps Regular= |-|Halloween= {| class="article-table" style="width: 100%;" border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" ! scope="col" |Name ! scope="col" |Released |- | Skull |Version 1.8 |- | Bone Bridges | Version 1.13 |- | Bonedrome | Version 1.13 |- | Graveyard | Version 1.13 |- | Horns | Version 1.13 |- | Rorschach | Version 1.13 | |-|Arctic= {| class="article-table" style="width: 100%;" border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" ! scope="col" |Name ! scope="col" |Released |- | Ice Cliffs | Version 1.15 |- | Bull Glacier | Version 1.15 |- | Cold Cave | Version 1.15 |- | Frozen Wave | Version 1.15 |- | Ice Castle | Version 1.16 |- | Crystal Tree | Version 1.16 |- | Frozen Bridge | Version 1.16 |- | Adventure Land | Version 1.17 |- | Cold Cogs | Version 1.39 |-|Robots= {| class="article-table" style="width: 100%;" border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" ! scope="col" |Name ! scope="col" |Released |- | Middle Lift | Version 1.33 |- | Pump | Version 1.33 |- | Pressure Chamber | Version 1.33 |- | Twin Lifts | Version 1.33 |- | Shifter | Version 1.35 |- | Cutting Machine | Version 1.35 |- | Engine | Version 1.35 |- | Waves | |- | Tumbler | |- |-|Chinese New Year= {| class="article-table" style="width: 100%;" border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" ! scope="col" |Name ! scope="col" |Released |- | Party Plaza | Version 1.42 |- | Carnival Cavity | Version 1.42 |- | Festival | |- | Wall | |- | Firework Hill | |-} Trivia * Blades, Saw, Bowl, Battlefield, Pendulum, Splitter, Crystal Tree, Ice Cliffs, Sawmill, Cutting Machine, and Shifter are the only maps in the game with large saws in them. * The only maps in the game that are unavailable in King of the Hill are Saw, Sand Planet, Swimming Lesson, Windmill, Double Seesaw, Oscillator, Teeter-Totter, Double Towers, Triplets, Bowl, Scale, Rotor, Ice Castle, and Storeys. Most of these are due to how the revolving bars can interfere with CPU spawning. * The only maps with UFO's in them are Downhill, Mustache, Two Islands, Black Hole, Vortex, Crater, Battlefield, Pasture, Excavation, Ice Cliffs and Splitter. * The Alien Boss Map and the Compensator Bike Mission Map are both unavailable to players to play with regularly. * Spikes are the most commonly seen Sudden Deaths on enclosed maps, while water will only rise if it is seen at the bottom the whole time. Fireballs fall only on select sand maps, and falling cows are extremely rare versions of fireballs. * Desert Cave, Platforms, Adventure Land, and Double Seesaw are the only unsymmetrical maps in the game, as they will horizontally flip every few rounds. ** Bull Glacier is also asymmetrical but stays with the same map set up every time. * Bonedome and Ice Cliffs are the only Achievement Reward Maps. * Rorschach is a clear reference to the Rorschach psychological test which shows the patient a blot of ink and asks them what images they can see in it. The map itself is one of the most famous ink blots. * The Horns map makes two horns with its outward edges, leading to its name. The same is true of Bull Glacier. * The Smiley Face map rather obviously resembles a face. Ironically, it is a neutral face, unlike the image suggested by the name. * The Mouse map is based off of the Disney character Mickey Mouse. * The term Mexican Standoff refers to a confrontation between two or more parties where no party can do anything without the risking danger to themselves. This is seen most often in movies where all the characters are pointing guns at each other and no one can shoot lest everyone else start shooting also. The map is a joke about this, since when the character moves, the tower they are balanced on will fall, often leading to their death. * The map Swimming Lesson is ironically named due to the fact that no vehicle can actually swim besides the Amphibian and Gunboat. Unless you are practicing with the two vehicles, no lesson is taking place. * The Windmill map is so named because the trusses revolve in the same manner as a real windmill. * The Bone map is rather obviously shaped like the stereotypical bone. This is most likely an arm or leg bone. * The Eight map is obviously shaped like a sideways eight. * The Amoeba map is shaped like the stereotypical shape of an Amoeba, a type of protist. * The Hourglass map is shaped like a sideways hourglass. * The Hearts map consists of three hearts overlapping each other. * The Saucer map is shaped like the Flying Saucer. * The Skull map is shaped like a skull. * The shape of the Lungs map resembles two human lungs. * The Clover map resembles a four-leaved clover. * Rather curiously, the first Motordrome map, Lungs, has two main sections, Sawmill has three, and the third map Clover has four. * Frozen Waves and Adventure Land are the only maps who have extra areas available only through Sudden Death. __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Maps Category:Pages Category:Lists